Fix you
by Black and Green
Summary: It was so clear, she was so broken.


Hi people! Alright, so here is a short one-shot. I just got this in my head and had to write ot down. Reviews are welcome...

"Blah" Someone is talking

_Blah Lyrics_

Blah Poetry.

Let the story begin!

* * *

He stood there, just watching. The rain streamed down his whole body, but he stood still, watching. His eyes caught a sight of a person, and he watched.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse._

The rain fell down her body, making her pure white clothes wet. Her back was faced to his direction but he could tell, it was so visible, her broken heart.

She stopped and waited. Her whole body froze. I see you...Your right from behind...

She turned to him, not hesitating at all. He saw it, her angelic face, just staring at him. She stared at him, waiting for a response.

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

"What are you doing here?" he asked, rather coldly. She just stared. "Answer me."

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked. "A rainy night such as this...I just came to watch."

"Go home," he commanded, again, coldly.

Her eyes stared at him, her body not moving an inch, disobeying his orders. The rain made her hair stick to her face, along with her clothes that was stuck to her body. Her white dress clung to her small body.

"I said go home."

"No," she said. "Just leave me be."

"You'll get sick like this," he said.

"And what do you care?" she asked.

He sighed.

"Go home," he repeated.

"No."

"Sakura," he warned. "I said go home."

She smiled.

"Am I that much of a bother, Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

"That has nothing to do with anything right now," he said coldly. Too cold. She looked down, letting her pink hair cover her face.

"It never was," she said. "The question was already answered."

She picked her head up, smiling sadly. He could see it now, it was so clear.

"All my questions were answered," she said. "All of them about you."

"What do you mean?" he asked, walking closely to her.

"It's so clear," she said. "I had said I loved you, but you clearly didn't. I was clearly a nuisance, but you...you are something. I was a bother, a annoying being, probably brought to this world by accident."

"It's all answered now," she said, smiling sadly again.

_And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth_

"Your not a accident," he said. She smiled again.

"There's no need to lie about it," she said. "After all, if I wasn't here, with you, or the others, my family might have lived. It was because of me, because they were so worried, that they passed away."

"Sakura?"

"They were so worried," she said. "So worried when I left for a mission. They went for me, protected me. They died and I didn't do a thing. If I didn't even live, that wouldn't have happened."

Blame yourself...blame it till your end...you won't deny it...it was really your fault.

"Now their gone," she said. "Gone when they were happy."

"Sakura..."

"And Naruto, what an idiot I was. He was nearly killed. He wouldn't have returned, returned to Hinata and start their relationship."

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you _

"I'll go now, Sasuke-kun," she said. "I'm sorry I was such a bother."

She was walking his way, not looking at his face. She was ready to go, just go away. But he wouldn't let her.

Like a reflex, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. He stared at her eyes and saw what was needed to see.

Pure tears.

I can't take it anymore...I'm ready to end it all...if only...if only I was never there...if only...

Her eyes didn't shine, they were broken, bent to the bone. She was crying, her eyes already red. She was like him...alone.

_Tears stream, down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I.._

"I'll go now, Sasuke-kun," she repeated. "I'll leave you be, forever."

She was already broken, broken to a thousand pieces.

I'm going now...I won't be back...I'll leave you all be...it'll be normal now...like if...like if I wasn't there at all.

It was that suffix again. She never said his name without it, no matter how much he hurt her. It was always torturing him, annoying him to death. Her smiles, her laughs, it was annoying to him. And yet, after all those years, it kept him sane.

He did as his body reacted. Pushing his body to hers, he wrapped his arms around her.

She was shocked at first, he could hear her gasp.

_Tears stream, down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I.._

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

"It's alright now," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Don't lie. It'll be alright."

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered, wrapping her small arms around his back. She closed her eyes, savoring the rainy night. The moment, the one she thought that would never happen. It did. It was there. He didn't push her away, distance himself away from her, hurt her mentally.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered again.

"I'll fix you..."_  
_

I wasn't sure to stay or go anymore...my heart didn't answer...but I knew it..at that moment...I realized...I won't leave anymore...I won't leave...I won't be the bother I used to be...

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you._

_

* * *

_

So, what do you think? Reviews are welcome!

P.S. Song is called "Fix you" by Coldplay.


End file.
